


I Saw Uncle Kissing Santa Claus

by owltype



Series: That Christmas Feeling [2]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong ropes Yoochun into playing Santa Claus for his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Uncle Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus. I changed the lyrics a bit to suit my needs.
> 
> I didn't want to use any of Jaejoongs' nieces' names, so I chose a random one.

_I saw Uncle kissing Santa Claus_   
_Underneath the mistletoe last night._   
_He didn't see me creep_   
_down the stairs to have a peep;_   
_He thought that I was tucked_   
_up in my bedroom, fast asleep._

“Please?” Jaejoong pleads.

“Absolutely not!” Yoochun says.

Jaejoong stares Yoochun down. “Pretty please with cherries on top?” he says in broken English. “Do it for me?”

Yoochun rolls his eyes but the effect is deadened by the smile threatening to lift the corners of his mouth. “What do I get out of it?” he wonders out loud.

Jaejoong’s gaze shifts from pleading to dark and heavy. He leans further into Yoochun’s space, lips grazing across Yoochun’s cheek as he says: “Anything you want.”

Yoochun’s grip on Jaejoong’s forearms tightens almost painfully. “Somebody isn’t going to make the nice list this year,” he whispers.

Jaejoong smirks. “It’s a good thing I like being naughty,” he says and pulls Yoochun into his bedroom.

\-----

“I feel ridiculous,” Yoochun says petulantly, his voice muffled by his snowy white beard.

“You _are_ ridiculous,” Jaejoong says fondly. He grabs Santa’s red hat and jams it onto Yoochun’s head.

“Remind me why I’m doing this again?”

Jaejoong sighs. “Because you love me,” he says pointedly.

Yoochun thinks about it then shakes his head. “Doesn’t seem like a good enough reason.”

“You were pretty eager about it last night.”

“You were offering me _sex_. For sex, I’d be eager to jump off a bridge.”

Jaejoong punches Yoochun in the shoulder hard enough to send Yoochun staggering back. “Don’t be an ass,” Jaejoong says. “You’re doing this for the _children_.”

“Okay,” Yoochun says, contrite. “For the children.”

\-----

Yoochun drops the heavy burlap sack to the floor and rubs his sore shoulder. “Seriously, Jae, what do you buy these kids?” he asks as he begins pulling brightly wrapped parcels from the bag.

“Only the best,” Jaejoong says happily.

Together, they work quickly to arrange the presents underneath the tree, both aware that at any moment, any one of the children could wake up and notice their favorite uncle is missing.

“I’m only their favorite because I give awesome presents,” Jaejoong says wistfully as he lovingly puts the last present, this one for his newest nephew, by the tree.

“Nah,” Yoochun says as he stands, pulling Jaejoong up with him. “You’re their favorite because you’re the kindest, most caring person on the planet, and they love you.”

Jaejoong ducks his head, embarrassed.

Yoochun gently lifts Jaejoong’s head and bends down to kiss him. “I love you, too,” he whispers and pulls Jaejoong in for a hug.

\-----

“Umma, guess what!” little Choonhee says excitedly over breakfast the next morning.

“What, honey?” her mother asks with a smile.

“Last night, I saw Uncle kissing Santa Claus!”

Jaejoong chokes on his coffee and turns a bright shade of red as all of his sisters turn to look at him in amusement.

Choonhee turns to Jaejoong. “What’s so funny?” she asks, confused.

Jaejoong bends down to pick up his niece. “You naughty girl, why weren’t you asleep?” he asks.

“I heard noises. Santa Claus is kinda clumsy.”

Jaejoong laughed. “He was kind of noisy, huh?”

Choonhee nods then looks thoughtful. “Uncle, why were you kissing Santa?”

“Yes, Jaejoong, why were you kissing Santa?” one of his sisters asks sweetly; Jaejoong shoots her a glare.

“I was just saying thank you for safely delivering all of your presents,” Jaejoong tells Choonhee.

Choonhee accepts this answer. “Can I kiss Santa Claus too? I want to thank him for the dolly he gave me.”

“I think we can work something out,” Jaejoong says.


End file.
